


Relax

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Series: Commander Fox Week, 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Nap, Commander Fox Week, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5, Denial of Feelings, Gift Fic, Gift Work, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was surprised too, M/M, Mild Angst, Prompt Fic, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Prompt, because it's fox, mild angst only????? i know, what were you expecting?, who doesn't already know this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: “Cuddling,” Vos responded.“What?” Fox questioned, pausing. “Cuddling?”
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Commander Fox Week, 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820248
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dekunai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekunai/gifts).



> So I recently joined a Vox Discord. We were talking when I was inspired to write this fic for Vox and something for Day 5 of Commander Fox Week. I chose, "Touch-Starved" over, "Hobbies". Even though Commander Fox Week was back in July and I'm still writing fics for it... Oh well, nobody has stopped me yet! :)
> 
> I dedicate this fic to Dekunai because she was the one that gave me the inspiration to write this with all of her ideas. Seriously guys, she's amazing. I hope this meets your expectations, Dekunai!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I hope to post something else soon! <3

Fox collapsed in the chair behind his desk, taking his helmet off and placing his head in his hands. The mission had been a complete disaster; the target had gotten away, 15 of his men had been injured, and 7 were dead.

Dealing with the fallout hadn’t been a joy, either. The Chancellor had been furious in that politician way; voice remaining pleasant, but his eyes were narrowed and he never failed to bring up his failure in a non-constructive way.

Fox rubbed his sore eyes, wearily glancing at the loads of datapads on his desk. Apparently the Chancellor was still incapable of doing his own work. He _really_ didn’t want to deal with it tonight, but they were all due relatively soon and he didn’t have any more excuses to hold off on completing them; he had already checked on his injured men, had seen off the deceased, and had reported in to the Chancellor.

If he had still been a young cadet on Kamino, a day like today would have _definitely_ warranted cuddling with one of his batchmates in a pod; but Fox wasn’t on Kamino anymore. His batchmates were either already dead or scattered around the galaxy, and Fox was alone.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. All the commanders of the Coruscant Guard tried to help each other as much as they could, but Fox was the highest-ranking of them all. He had to maintain _some_ distant for professional purposes.

It was a shame, really. It had been a long time since Fox had been able to act like a vod; so long that Fox wasn’t sure if he even knew _how to_ anymore. Not being on the front-lines, not experiencing what most vode went through, it had distanced him from his brothers. He dealt with almost everything alone now, no more cuddle piles or just one-on-one cuddling with a close brother.

Fox missed it. He wouldn’t dare admit it, even on his deathbed, but he did. He had gone so long without positive touch that he _didn’t know_ how to relax to someone’s touch anymore. The few times someone had gotten him to relax to their touch and in their embrace, Fox was pretty sure he had been drunk. Drunken people didn’t know what they were doing most of the time and always made mistakes, so Fox didn’t count them.

Fox returned his gaze to the datapads and sighed, picking up the top one. The sooner he got these done; _maybe_ he’d be able to get some rest.

* * *

Fox looked up from the current datapad he’d been working on at the sound of his door opening. He was honestly prepared to scream at whoever it was to go away; he was almost done and this person would just slow him down.

He groaned when he saw who it was; one of the banes of his existence, the person that made his drunken self make bad decisions.

Vos annoyingly smiled at the look of frustration on Fox’s face. “Hey Foxy!”

Fox sighed tiredly. “It’s _Commander_ , General Vos. What do you want?”

Vos walked further into Fox’s office, leaning on his desk. “Oh come on, Fox; this again? After our many loving nights together, I thought we were now on a nickname basis.”

“’Loving’ nights?” Fox asked, raising an eyebrow. “And we’ve never been on a nickname basis.”

Vos smirked coyly. “Really? You didn’t have a problem with nicknames two months ago when I was—“

“I was drunk and not thinking straight,” Fox cut him off, trying to defend what little dignity he had left.

Vos narrowed his eyes, staring at Fox. “You weren’t drunk, Fox. I wouldn’t sleep with anyone who is drunk, you know that.”

Fox sighed, knowing he had gone too far. “I know. I apologize, General Vos; I just want to get my work done and hopefully get some rest.”

He got a nod in response, Vos' expression softening. “Alright, you finish up your work and I’ll wait here.”

Fox looked at the man across from him in confusion. “Why are you waiting here? What do you want, General Vos?”

Vos rolled his eyes. “To spend some time with you while I’m not on a mission. And I’ve said this before, _Foxy_ , call me Quinlan.”

Fox glared. “ _General Vos_ , why would I want to spend time with you? You would just distract me from trying to rest.”

Vos hummed. “Actually, I think I would help you relax and rest.”

Fox looked at him tiredly. “I don’t feel like it tonight, Vos.”

Vos looked surprised. “What, sex? No, I wasn’t talking about that. Though if you wanted to, I would never object.”

“What were you talking about then?” Fox was curious, willing to listen to see if it would actually help.

“Cuddling,” Vos responded.

“What?” Fox questioned, pausing. “Cuddling?”

Vos shrugged. “Yeah, cuddling. We always cuddle after sex and it’s usually when you’re at your most relaxed. Why not give it a try?”

“I don’t like cuddling,” Fox stated. “I can barely stand others touching me.”

Vos looked skeptical. “Really? So, if I were to put my hand on your cheek, you _wouldn’t_ lean into it like you’re starved of affection?”

Fox barely controlled the blush threatening to emerge onto his cheeks. “No, I wouldn’t.”

He leaned closer, placing his hand upon Fox’s left cheek. Fox tensed and clenched his eyes shut, fighting the urge to lean into the warm, welcoming hand. Then his head leaned into the hand without his consent.

Fox pulled away, cursing under his breath. Vos lowered his hand with a smirk, infuriatingly smug. “So...”

He glared at Vos and he shut up. He pointed at towards the door that led to his small quarters. “Go wait by the door until I’m done. We’re doing this on my terms.”

Vos grinned. “Sir, yes sir, _Commander_.”

Fox rolled his eyes, going back to completing the last few datapads.

* * *

When Fox completed the last datapad, he groaned in relief as he stretched. Vos was still standing by the door, eyeing Fox’s arms when he stretched. “Lookin’ good, Foxy.”

Fox stood up and walked to the door. “Shut up and get in.” Vos flashed him a wink and entered. Fox was right behind him and closed the door. He gestured towards the bed. “Get comfortable.”

The bed, which was barely even a bed, was really small, but Fox knew a way to make it work. Vos walked over and laid down, noticing how little room was left.

“How will this work?” he asked, placing his arms beneath his head.

Fox smirked lightly. “You’ll see.” He began stripping out of his armour, piece by piece, and carefully placing them somewhere where it would get damaged.

Vos watched as Fox removed his armour. He spoke, “Hey Fox?”

Fox hummed, continuing to strip down to his blacks, but paying attention as he noticed the use of his name instead of the irritating nickname.

“Will you please call me Quinlan?”

Fox paused for a moment. What could it hurt? “For right now.”

Quinlan smiled. “I can work with that.”

Once Fox was down to his blacks, he moved towards the bed. He looked at Quinlan, sprawled out, and was surprised that he wasn’t dreading the thought of someone touching him like he usually did.

Fox got on top of Quinlan and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the other man’s chest. Then he added his legs to the mix, squeezing and taking deep breaths. He started to feel relaxed.

He felt Quinlan wrap his arms around him, one going to his hair and stroking. Fox didn’t fight the light smile spreading across his face and leaned into the Jedi’s touch.

After a few minutes in that position, he felt Quinlan groan and try to shift.

Fox full-on smirked this time. “You wanted this, Quinlan. Now, You’ve got to commit.”

He felt Quinlan chuckle. “Trust me, I wouldn’t have it any other way, Vixen.”

**Author's Note:**

> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
